1. Field of the Invention
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for automatically synchronizing documents between an image forming device and an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern image forming devices are becoming increasingly complex as a result of added functions, applications, and services. For example, some image forming devices may include the ability to store documents in a local data storage or other storage medium. In addition, some image forming devices may include the ability to communicate with external devices, such as handheld electronic devices, smartphones, tablet computers, and the like. External devices may be able to transfer documents to and from the image forming device for storage, printing, or further actions based on the functions of the image forming device.
For a variety of reasons, a user of the image forming device may seek to transfer and/or receive documents and other data with minimal action from the user. For example, a user may wish to transfer and receive documents automatically between an image forming device and a handheld external device.